


Don't Interrupt a Working Senku

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Gen needs to learn to make sure to not startle Senku while he's working
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Don't Interrupt a Working Senku

To say Senku was unhappy with his current status would have been and understatement. He was trying a new experiment, but his goal doesn’t matter now. What does matter is that he switched bodies with the resident mentalist of the Kingdom of Science. It happened when he dropped the mixture he was working on, startled by Gen’s sudden intrusion, which caused it to explode and covered the lab in a faint smoke before quickly clearing.

So now Senku, trapped in Gen’s body, is scowling at Gen trying to comfort him, trapped in Senku’s body. It did not help that Chrome choose that moment to burst in as well.

“Hey Senku, I-is Gen okay?” Chrome stopped mid sentence when he noticed the scowl on Gen. Senku just closed his eyes and sighed as Gen stood up and explained the current circumstances.

“Well, you see, that's Senku-chan. We sort of switched bodies,” Chrome stood their blinking, trying to process what Gen just said, glancing between the two. The scowl on “Gen’s” face was something only Senku could pull off while “Senku” had the body language accustomed to Gen.

“H-how did this even happen?” The information finally processed in Chrome’s head.

“I won’t lie, I’m not entirely sure, but I have to start working on a cure as soon as I can,” Senku had managed to wipe the scowl off his face and replaced it with his usual smirk, although it looked much weirder on Gen’s face than his own.

“Mentalist, you’re staying here. Chrome, inform the others, but make sure they still do their daily tasks. I don’t want this to slow progress,” Senku was already grabbing various chemicals from the shelves of which only he knows the name of.

“You don’t even know how this happened, how are you going to fix it?” Gen asked as Senku began pouring various chemicals together.

“Hopefully, if we can recreate the original mixture, we can repeat what happened and switch back. At the very least we can study what happened,” Soon enough, the chemical that created this mess was brought back and swirling in its container.

“Now, should we repeat what happened or study it more. It’s not too hard to make, but I don’t want to waste more materials,” Senku pondered a bit before Gen grabbed it out of his hand.

“What are you doing, mentalist?” Senku turned to face Gen.

“Wouldn’t the fastest way be just doing it again?” Gen looks back a Senku.

“Maybe, but we can’t be sure it would work,” Senku tried to grab the vial out of Gen’s hands.

“Don’t know until you try,” Gen said as he chucked the vial at the ground. The vial shattered and the chemical spilled everywhere as the faint smoke filled the lab again. They both closed their eyes and prayed for the best as Senku’s command to stop was cut short. When their eyes blinked open, they were welcomed to the sight of being in their own body again.  
“Told you it would work,” Gen slyly commented after a brief moment of silent celebration that he wasn't going to be forever trapped in the scientist’s body.

“It may have worked, but don’t ever do something like that again, you hear me mentalist?” Senku sternly ordered, but he was clearly relieved to be in his familiar body again. However, the moments of relief were quickly cut short by a growing noise from outside.

“Alright, what’s happening out here?” Senku walked up to the group made of the first members of the kingdom, who were freaking out about something close to the lab.

“Why am I suddenly Kohaku?!” Kohaku yelled in a manner similar to Chrome.

“What do you mean, you are Koha- don’t tell me. Alright, who’s who?” Senku facepalmed as he figured out that they must have been close enough to be caught up in the smoke.

“I’m Suika,” “Kaseki” said in a much higher pitched voice than usual.

“I’m Kohaku, please tell me you can change us back,” “Suika” begged.

“I’m not going to be stuck like this am I?” “Kinro” cried, clearly Ginro.

“I had forgotten what being young felt like,” “Ginro” was stretching but his words indicated that he was Kaseki.

“Would you calm down Ginro. I’m sure Senku can fix this,” “Chrome” was trying to calm Ginro down, indicating that he was Kinro.

“I’m Chrome. If this wasn’t so weird, it would be kind of cool,” “Kohaku” was relearning their body.

“This is great. Mentalist, calm them down while I make it again a few more times. We might have to shuffle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my day 2 fic for Sengen week. Decided to do some body swap. Maybe I'll write a longer body swap fic at some point if I feel like it, but keeping it short and sweet now. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas of how I can improve, suggestions, or just catching my mistakes, feel free to comment


End file.
